Ways of Fate
by xKarinx
Summary: Many twists and turns are happening in Karin McGarden's life. Mysteries, pasts, emotions, friends and lingering. Will L be able to do something change it? An LxOC with a little NearxOC fanfic
1. Chapter 1:The Start of Everything

**First Chapter :] Hope everyone enjoys! reviews are gladly appreciated ^_^**

**I always make some typos so, sorry if i forget to edit it ^^"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note, just the OCs :]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Start of Everything<strong>

_I thought everything in my life was about to end. That was until Mr. Wammy found me in that dark alley._

It was Saturday morning, I'm at my office sitting with my recently adapted sitting position. My Knees were near my chest while my back was a bit slouched. While looking at the files of the murder case I'm handling, I eat my cake for breakfast.

"Rin-chan! We found something new about the case!", a handsome blonde boy exclaimed as he barged in my office.

"Spill all the beans", I said immediately. I am Karin McGarden, I have an almost waist-length brown hair, bright blue eyes, then as others say, I have an excellent, perfect frame. And at the present, I'm the second greatest detective in the world. Yes, I'm a detective, and I'm next to the world's greatest detective, L.

"We already have a lead of where the murderer is. With the recent investigations, we came to a conclusion that he is at the east shipyard", the blonde boy replied.

This blonde boy is Akira Takeda, he has silky blonde hair, and has beautiful navy blue eyes. He is one of the best investigators I have in my team. He is also my childhood friend. So that's why you could say it's normal for him to barge in my office just like that.

"No, I'm 52.5% sure that it'll be on the opposite way. Just looking at it, is obvious. Instead of him being at the east shipyard, my conclusion is that he's at the west shipyard", I exclaimed, thinking thoroughly of my percentage while eating my cake.

"But according to the investigations, he's-", Aki said being interrupted by me.

"That's what he wants us to think. Think about it more carefully. You should have already realized it with just that Aki. We both DID came from Wammy's after all", I said with a serious face.

Aki gulped involuntarily. Then replied, "I'm sorry about that Rin-chan, you are right with your calculations, I should've realized it already. Anyway, do we have anything new in finding L?"

I let out a huge sigh. "Still nothing. I'm trying to contact Watari since I'm 95% sure that he's with L", I said.

"I'll do my best to help find Watari. Please trust me Rin-chan!", Aki proclaimed.

I blinked a few times then let out a small chuckle. "Thank you very much Aki, you're the best", I replied with a smile.

Aki Immediately turned around and walked to the door stiffly. "O-okay then, I'll be going! Sorry for disturbing you Rin-chan!", Aki said nervously then left the room.

"A-re?", I blinked a few times then gets my phone. I dialled a number then ordered, "First task force, enter the shipyard now. Second task force, wait outside in standby for backup. We have to catch the killer, use force or..." I paused for a while. "Kill him when needed. That'll be all", I tried my best to make my voice in the last sentence more composed.

_Di-... Did I just ordered them to kill the murderer if needed? I... actually gave an order to kill someone... _I thought to myself while sealing her head.

"No... No more killings...", I said wavering while my tears were falling while I still remember my past.

_The day when Mr. Wammy found me was the start of my everything._

At that moment, I was surprised by the sound of a new e-mail in my inbox. "Unknown... Sender?", I wondered to myself as I read the e-mail that was sent to me.

_Dear Rin,_

_ If you want to meet me, proceed to Momo Hotel between 1-3 pm. Inquire at the customer service table of which floor is fully booked. Once you're on that floor, you'll be given hints of how to know from which room I'm in. We'll be waiting._

_ Unknown_

"Eh? What's this? Who could this be?", I said as I glance at the clock. _2:15? WTF? Is this a joke?_

I hurriedly changed my top from my plain white shirt to a purple fit top with a white quarter note print in the middle, my baggy pants to a skinny jeans and from being barefoot to doll shoes. I dashed out of my office having my purse with me.

After I left the hotel we were staying in, I caught a taxi going all the way to Momo Hotel. When I arrived at the front of the hotel, I looked at my wrist watch to check the time.

_I still have 15 minutes left. And according to my calculations, even if I stop by at that sweets shop, I'll make it. _I thought to myself as I went to the sweets shop just up in front of the hotel.

"Irrashaimasen", a guard said as I entered the shop.

I checked every shelf to see what I'll buy. Then luckily, I found the newest sweet here in Tokyo, the mouth-watering, extremely sweet, "Ichigo Cotton Candy", I said as I dashed to grab the product.

As I grabbed my heaven, another hand got hold of it as well. "Sumimasen, but I believe this item is mine", a guy with inky raven-black hair wearing loose white long sleeves and baggy pants, said to me.

"Actually, I'm 99.9% sure that this item belongs to me", I replied as I try to pull the item from his hands.

I took a quick glance at my watch and found out that I only have five minutes left. _I only have five minutes left, damn, this is so not happening. _I thought to myself as I let go of the item.

The guy before me blinked twice with a confuse look. "You can have it. Hope you enjoy every bit of it", I said with a slight smile then went to the hotel's information desk.

"Anou, what floor is fully booked right now?", I inquired to the woman at the desk.

"Please wait a while", the woman said as she checked. "The 7th floor is our fully booked room, ma'am", the woman added.

"Arigato", I said as I bowed/raised my head then went to the elevator. _7__th__ floor? No, I'm sure it's not it. It's more likely to be the 17__th__ floor. _I thought as I pressed the number seventeen button in the elevator.

_I only have exactly two minutes left. _As I got to my destined floor, I dashed quickly out of the elevator. The entire floor was silent. I walked through the silent hallway until I was in front of a room with very vague mutters.

_Room 177? _"Is the other detective we're waiting for, here yet?", a guy said loudly from the room. "Shut Matsuda-san up. He'll ruin the test", a familiar not too loud voice said.

_A test? Then this wouldn't be THIS easy. If that's the case, then if my calculations are correct, then it's on room 173. _I thought as I ran in the hallway then opened the door of room 173 immediately.

"Rin-san passed the test. My apologies, I mean, Rin McGarden-san", the guy with raven-black hair sitting on the couch with the same sitting position I have, said.

"Uwaah! You're that guy from the sweets shop!", I shouted involuntarily. I covered my mouth then blushed in embarrassment. "G-gomenasai", I said shyly.

The old man wearing formal wear that is standing next to the couch laughed a bit. "Long time, no see, Rin-chan. You haven't changed a bit", the old man said with a friendly smile.

"Watari?", I said in a confused tone. "Then that means, you're L?", I added as I looked at L.

"Please do not be too loud, Rin-san. And in meetings or wherever we may be, I'd gladly appreciate, if you were to call me Ryuuzaki", L said as he sipped some of his tea.

"Hai, gomen", I replied. "Umm, since you summoned me here, does that mean you want me to be part of the Kira case?", I asked.

"Actually, we would like to test you first before becoming one of my team", L replied. "Please follow me. You too Sayuki-san", L said as he walked to an empty room in a slight crouched position.

"Understood, sir", Sayuki said as she bowed/raised her head. "Please procced this way, Rin-san", Sayuki said with a smile.

"Hai, right away", I replied.

_Looks like this'll be another start for me. _I thought to myself as I chuckled a bit.


	2. Chapter 2:Being Part of the Team

**Time for chap 2 :D Sorry for the long update, been busy with projects for school. Might also take awhile before the next chapter, since exams are nearing. Gomenasai! .**

**review please ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Being Part of the Team<strong>

L sat on the couch with his usual sitting position (his knees were close to his chest) inside the empty room. "Please sit down Rin-san", L said.

I sat down on the seat offered to me, a little nervous of what might this test be.

"I shall now proceed with the test", L said with a slight smile. "How can you prove that you are not Kira?", L asked.

_**OMFG! **__L__'s smile was so cute!_ I thought to myself before I answered, "Criminals may have done crucial things, but I still don't have the right to kill them just like that. Since things happens for a reason", I answered with a serious face.

Before L could say anything, my phone rang. "Moshi moshi?", I said as I answered the call. "Did you get to arr—What? H-he...", I gulped as I try to get a hold of myself. "Get his corpse and bury it somewhere decent. That's all", I ordered as I hung up.

L noticed my slight shakiness, "Is there anything wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing at all. I just received report that the killer we were after, commit suicide. S-so, did I pass the test?", I said forcing a smile on my face.

"Hmm, apparently, you did pass the test, Karin McGarden-san", L said with a vague smile.

My eyes widened in surprised when L said my name. _How the hell did he know my real name? When I always use my alias? Watari and Akira, are the only ones who knows my real name, so how?_

"I assume you are thinking of how I knew your name, correct? Do not worry, I will still call you with your alias. Your real name will be my own little secret", L said letting out a small chuckle.

I blushed slightly because of what L said just now. _What the heck was that? HIS little secret?_

"Now then, since you passed the test, you are now one of my team", L said with an expressionless face. "This is our greatest hacker and also you could say, she's a trainee of Watari in being my assistant", L added. "Sayuki Kiriya".

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu", Sayuki said as she bowed/raised her head.

"Hai, yoroshiku", I replied.

Sayuki Kiriya, has below the neck-length dark blue hair, mellow green eyes and really seems like a good hacker.

_Sayuki Kiriya? She seems nice, but what is this uneasy feeling I feel about her and __L__? _I wondered with a slight troubled look.

"Is everything alright Rin-san?", Sayuki asked as she gave a strawberry cake to L.

As when L was about to eat the strawberry on top of his cake, I stood up and snatched the strawberry. "Everything's perfectly fine", I replied with a smile. "Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Ryuuzaki", I added as I walked to the door and looked back then ate the strawberry.

"Ja na, need to get back to my team for today", I said as I went out of the empty room then waved Watari and the others in the team goodbye before leaving the hotel room.

"My Ichigo disappeared", L said with an expressionless face. _Karin McGarden-san, a very interesting co-worker. _L thought letting out a small chuckle. _Yoroshiku._

**Karin's POV**

I caught a taxi to drive me back to the hotel where me and Aki were staying. But, _My god! What's with this damn heavy traffic? _It was a good thing that I got to buy my Ichigo Cotton Candy before leaving.

I listened to Ouran Highschool Host Club's character song, Matta Ashita, while eating my candy. "Matta ashita! Hohoenda kimi ni aeru yo ni. Sumikitta aozora ukabu kumo no yo ni. Muneippai hi no hikari abite. Arukidasou, boku to", I sang quietly as I eat.

_Matta ashita, __L__. _I smiled involuntarily as I thought about it, then that smiling face turned into a confused look. _A-re? Why did I suddenly thought of __L__? _I wondered.

**General POV**

When I got back to the room, I caught Aki in his usual silliness. Only this time, he's singing, Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine, wearing a plain white shirt, boxers and using our broom as his MIC.

I gave Aki the WhatInTheHellAreYouDoing_? _Look. "Kimi wa oujo! Boku wa meshitsukai! Unmei wakatsu! Aware na futago! Kimi no mamoru! Sono tame-", Aki stopped when he saw me. "R-r-rin-chan! G-g-gomenasai!", Aki said freaking out in embarrassment.

I sighed before saying anything. "You sorta ruined my appetite, you know. I was savouring the taste of my candy", I said while pouting. "You better make up for dinner. I want you to double my sweets", I added.

"Hai! Gome- A—re? But you might get diabetes if I double your sweets, Rin-chan", Aki replied.

"I won't have diabetes. The sugar will go to my brain anyway. Afterall, I HAVE to match L's abilities for tomorrow", I replied as I walked to my room's door then looks back at Aki while smirking.

"L?", Aki wondered. "Could it be that you found L?", Aki asked immediately.

"Not just found, I'm already part of his team", my smirk turned to a huge grin. "And you do know that I get my abilities from my sugar, right? So in order for me to match up with L, I need all the sweets I can have", I added.

"You serious Rin-chan? How? When?", Aki replied. "Oh, and even if you give me that 'sugar excuse', you still need to control your sugar", Aki added.

"He sent me an e-mail to go to Momo Hotel. Then there I had two tests to PASS just to be part of the team", I explained. "No fair", I pouted playfully.

"You're so lucky Rin-chan. That means you're part of the Kira case now, right? I'm so happy for you! You wanted that case for some time now", Aki said. I just nodded in a cheerful YES way.

The next day, L sent me a text message that he wants me to go to his hotel room once again.

Today was Sunday and I originally THOUGHT that this'll be my day off, but I guess I was SO wrong. I went to L's hotel room as soon as I can.

When I got inside the hotel room, there was no one else in the room but me, L and Watari. Even that Sayuki is not here.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Rin-chan", L said as he took a bite of his cake.

I gave him a confused look while thinking, _Rin-chan? Why –chan? Yesterday was just –san._

"Did I just say something wrong?", L asked.

I shook my head then replied, "You didn't say anything wrong, Ryuuzaki"

"Please feel at home then", L said, still eating his cake.

"Okay, then", I replied as I sat down on the couch next to L's. "So... Why did you make me come here?", I asked while sitting with my 'weird' position.

L gave me a surprised yet confused look.

"What?", I asked blinking a few times.

"Uhm, excuse me to ask, but are you mimicking me?", L replied in a question format.

"Hmm? No, not at all. I always sit like this", I replied as I stole a tiny piece of L's cake.

"That's MINE, you know", L said with his usual expressionless face.

"I know", I replied before eating the tiny piece of cake. "Just tasting", I added.

"Anyway, I made you come here for a little meeting", L said, giving me folders filled with files. "These are the members of the **Kira Task Force**. The files include their basic information and their occupation in the team", L explained.

"You want me to know them, then", I said as I scanned the files. "By the way, do they welcome me in the team? Won't I feel out of place?", I asked.

"To be honest, you were very accepted by the team. Especially that Touta Matsuda-san", L answered.

**Yesterday's POV**

As soon as Karin left, L went out of the empty room. Then as L went out the room, "So Ryuuzaki, is Rin McGarden-san part of our team now?", Matsuda asked cheerfully.

"She seems like a really good detective, I look forward in working with her", Chief Yagami said.

"She also looks like a sweet and cute child", Mogi added.

"Very cute indeed", Aizawa agreed.

Touta Matsuda, has average-length black hair, seems like a happy-go-lucky man, and a very amateur police with brown eyes. Souichiro Yagami, known as chief Yagami, has formal adult hairstyle, chief of the police force, a married man, has a son and a daughter with a wife.

Kanzo Mogi, has modern adult style adult style brown hair, he rarely speaks, but very hardworking, part of chief Yagami's team. Shichi Aizawa, has afro-like black hair, often acts as a spy in cases.

"Seems like Rin-san is very welcomed by the team", Sayuki said with a slight giggle.

"Rin McGarden-san is now part of the team, Monday will be the first day everyone will work with her", L explained.

**General POV**

I tried to hold back my laughter but still laughed anyways. "Looks like I'm pretty popular with the team", I said as I wipe my tears from laughing too much.

Watari also couldn't help but laugh for a bit. "It's very nice to hear that you are welcomed by the team, Rin-chan", Watari said.

I nodded cheerfully. "Hai, it made me feel so happy, Watari. And please just call me Rin, like old times", I said while smiling. I noticed that L stared at me for a while before turning his head to Watari.

"How is Akira? I heard the two of you are together?", Watari asked. L's eyes widened slightly.

"We are together in the hotel, in the team, and also in cases. But not together as in a relationship", I answered. "Aki is well. Lately, he's the one who takes care of me than the other way around", I added.

"Oh I see, when will Akira be able to visit?", Watari asked again.

"I'll ask him", I answered with a smile.

"If I may stand corrected, are you saying that you are living in a hotel room with a guy?", L said trying to hide his irritation.

"Hm, yeah, you can say that", I replied.

"I see", L said looking away. "Would both of you like to move here?", L said in an expressionless tone.

"Eh?", I blinked in confusion and surprise. Even Watari was a bit surprised by the detective's offer.

"Well?", L asked as he looked at me.

"W-we'll think about it. Thank you for the offer", I said as I bowed/raised my head then walked to the door. "Well then, itsureishimasu", I said before leaving the room.

"A very interesting offer, Ryuuzaki. Have you taken a liking on Rin?", Watari asked with a smile.

"Not at all, just a friendly offer", L replied sipping his tea.


	3. Chapter 3:Kira Case

**Updated earlier than expected :] Here's chap 3, please look forward to the emotional development between our two characters on chap 4 ^w^**

**And SORRY if I make any typos. Sometimes, I really just can't notice it. MY APOLOGIES**

**Disclaimer: 6 words-I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Case<strong>

_"No! Don't! Stay away from me! Please!", a girl shouted. "Please spare me! Don't come any closer!", the same voice shouted in a more terrified tone._

"Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Wake up!", Aki said as he shakes me vigorously.

"NO! DON'T!", I shouted as I sat up panting nervously.

"Rin-chan, you were having a really bad nightmare, I've been waking you up for an hour", Aki said as he wipes away my sweat. "What kind of dream was it?", Aki added.

"Mmmm...", I mumbled silently bringing my head down. Aki hugged me slowly and gently.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked", he said while still hugging me. I couldn't answer a word, I just buried my head silently on his chest while gripping his shirt.

My phone rang for a few seconds before I picked up. "Moshi moshi?", I said shakily.

"Rin-chan, where are you now?", L said in his usual tone from the other end of the line.

"S... still in our hotel room", I answered.

"Ah, souka. Well, we need you here now", he said.

"Hai, I'll be right there", I replied as I hung up then went out of the bed.

"I'll be taking a bath now", I said while walking to the bathroom door.

"Will you go to L now?", Aki asked.

"Yup, I'm already needed in the case", I answered from the bathroom.

"I'll take you there. You still haven't completely got over your nightmare, right? And I'd also want to meet L", Aki said.

"Okay then. Oh, and don't call him L, refer to him as Ryuuzaki", I replied as I went back to my room only in towels.

"Und—Uh, yeah, understood", Aki answered as he turned around when he saw me went inside.

I wore a casual sleeveless shirt with black cover-jacket, mini skirt then laced sandals.

"Are you all ready?", I asked.

"Yup, just waiting for you. Are you done dressing now?", Aki replied still turning away from me.

"Yup, done. Shall we go?", I asked. Aki just nodded.

Aki drove me to Momo Hotel then we went inside L's hotel room. "Sorry I'm late", I said as I went inside.

"Sorry for intruding", Aki said from my side.

"Konnichiwa Rin-san, yoroshiku", Matsuda said.

"Hai, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san", I replied as I bowed/raised my head.

"You're quite late Rin-chan", L said sitting on the couch with his usual position, sipping his tea.

"Gomenasai, Ryuuzaki. I had a little... problem", I replied.

"Hmm...", L mumbled.

"Oh, everyone, this is Aki, Akira Takeda. He's our greatest investigator", I said with a smile.

"Hajimemashite", Aki said as he bowed/raised his head.

"Hajimemashite Takeda-san", the team said.

"BANG!", L shouted pointing his hand in the shape of a gun to Aki. "You gave away your name so easily, if Kira was one of us, you'll be dead on the spot", L explained.

"Eh?", Aki let out.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, sorry Aki", I said while bowing my head in sorry.

"What's wrong with saying my name?", Aki asked.

"Kira only needs a face and a name to kill", I explained before L could explain first.

"I-I see, my alias will just be Aki then", Aki said.

"I supposed that'll be fine", L replied sipping his tea.

"Sorry I'm late!", a good-looking brown haired highschool boy said.

"I am surprised that you are late, Light-kun", L said.

"Aaah- gomen. My class was dismissed a little late", he answered.

Light Yagami, Chief Yagami's son. A highschool genius, has brown eyes and brown hair. Can also have the title, 'Heartthrob of the year', but has a little creepy smile.

Light looked at me and Aki then looked at L. "Newcomers?", Light asked.

"My name is Rin, nice to meet you", I said.

"I'm Aki", Aki said as we both bowed/raised our head.

"Rin-chan here, is also a detective. She'll be my main help in solving this case. She is, afterall, the detective next to my level", L explained.

"Eh? A detective who's level is next to L? Could you be the Rin McGarden, the second greatest detective in the world?", Matsuda exclaimed.

"Hm? Uh, yeah. You can say that", I answered.

"Rin-chan is the second greatest detective", Aki also answered.

_Tsk, another smart one in the team. If I'm not careful, I might be discovered. I have to smoothen my image with her. _Light thought.

Everyone in the team has shocked faces. "I-it's an honour to be able to work with the world's greatest detectives", Mogi said.

"And also at a young age", Chief Yagami said. I blinked a few time in confusion.

"Nice to meet you, McGarden-san. My name is Light Yagami, hope we get along well", Light said as he kissed the back of my hand then smiled.

"H-hai, same to you", I replied.

"Ahem, moving on to our business with each other", L said with his usual tone.

"I'll be going then, Rin-chan. Call me if you need to be picked up", Aki said as he was about to leave the room.

"Aki?", I asked.

"I just escorted you here, it's time for me to go back", Aki replied without looking at me. "Don't worry, I'll make your favourite strawberry shortcake tonight", Aki added looking at me with a slight smile.

"Thanks a lot Aki!", I said as I hugged him from behind then lets go. Aki just smiled then left the room.

"Wonder if McGarden-san and Takeda-san are in a relationship?", Aizawa said.

"E-eh? W-we're not i-", I protested then L interrupted.

"They are not in a relationship. They're just childhood friends", L explained as he stands up from the couch with his back a bit slouched. "Time to move on to our work", L added as he went to a room.

The team followed L, including Light, so I also followed them. As we all got inside the room, L was already in front of a computer screen sitting with his usual position.

"Now, will each of you come here one by one after the other? Starting with Yagami-san", L said in his usual tone as he opened a video. "We got this video earlier today", L added.

Chief Yagami went to L to watch the said video. The video contains an FBI agent being followed secretly by a shadowy man walking in the busy subway of Tokyo. Until the agent stopped at a certain place where there was a sudden heart attack incident, he revealed his ID to the police man as he shouted his name, Kenji Takagawa. The police man didn't let the agent go inside then the police went inside the crime scene to check something. The shadowy man went to the police's post earlier being unnoticed, "Please write the name of your colleagues in these pieces of paper for us to let you inside", the man said to the agent. The agent just listed the names of the other agents recklessly then gave the papers to the man. As the agent gave the papers to the man, after less than a minute, the agent had a heart attack.

After L let Chief Yagami finished the video, "On the exact time when the agent was having a heart attack, every single one of the FBI agents died one by one", L explained.

For us who haven't seen the video yet, couldn't relate to what L said. Chief Yagami didn't say a word, but thinks about what he saw and what L said. After Chief Yagami, Matsuda was next, then Mogi, Aizawa, Light. None of them could get the meaning of the video. But I noticed that Light got a bit nervous.

_Who would have thought that Ryuuzaki will get his hands on this video? I should have done something to get rid of this video. If anyone gets what he means, I'll soon be discovered. _Light thought.

After all of them, my turn is finally up. After I watched the video and remembered what L said, "I'm positive that the shadowy man who gave the papers to the agent might be Kira", I stated looking at L with a serious face.

L smiled a bit with a hint of impressed expression, while I noticed Light being more nervous than earlier. "Finally", L said letting out a sigh. "Someone who understood", L added.

"That's what you expect from a great detective, I guess", Mogi said.

"But, if that was Kira, how could he have killed those agents in just being in one place? And why made the agent write the names?", I said while thinking.

"That's a good question, Rin-chan", L replied.

"Perhaps, Kira had help?", Sayuki suggested.

"It's still impossible even if he had help, there are many agents in the FBI. And also for them to die one by one in mere seconds? It's very confusing", I replied.

"How did you get the video though, Ryuuzaki?", Matsuda asked.

"Our greatest hacker got it, of course", L answered. "As soon as we heard the news, we tried to get evidences immediately", L added.

"Guess this is what it meant that Kira only needs a name and a fa... A name and a face, could it be that writing is Kira's way of killing?", I suggested.

"Writing?", Mogi asked.

"It's just my hypothesis though, because since Kira needs a face to kill, if he doesn't know what that person looks like, then his way of killing might not work. Maybe that's why he let the agent write the names since the agent knows those people?", I added.

L and the others have their eyes widened in surprised and maybe also they're a bit impressed? "It makes sense now!", Matsuda said quickly.

"McGarden-san's hypothesis can be correct", Aizawa replied.

"Ha! That's impossible, writing? A way of killing? That's ridiculous McGarden-san", Light said.

"It might sound a bit ridiculous Light-kun, but anything is possible to happen at this time", L replied in his usual tone. "And now, we're getting closer and closer in solving the case. We need to find out if Rin-chan's point of view is true. And only a few more things, then we'll get to the bottom of this case", L added.

We all nodded with serious faces and determination. Well, except for Light though. It's like he's against our decision or our words. L also noticed Light, and I don't know why, but I think he suspect Light is Kira.

The day finally ended, the team along with Light have already left. Sayuki just left a few minutes ago, and as for me, I contacted Aki to pick me up. While I wait for Aki, Watari gave me and L a piece of cake each. Me and L were in our usual sitting position and the timing of our motion while eating the cake was in sync.

"The two of you look like mirrors of each other", Watari said laughing a bit. "But Rin-san doesn't have eye bags though", Watari added with a smile.

We blinked a few times then looked at each other. Shortly after we finished eating, someone knocked on the door and when Watari opened it, it was Aki who came to pick me up.

"Konbanwa", Aki said as he bowed/raised his head. "Ready to go, Rin-chan?", Aki added.

"Yup, let's go", I said as I went to the door. "Thank you for taking care of me today, Watari, Ryuuzaki. See you tomorrow", I added with a smile then me and Aki bowed/raised our head before leaving.

"Be careful on your way home", Watari said from afar.

_Rin-chan was splendid today. She understood my way of thinking from the video, and her hypothesis was well thought. Even though I admit, it's sort of impossible. She really reached my expectation, this case might get interesting. _L thought with his thumb in between his lips while a faint smile was showing on his face.


	4. Chapter 4:Death Notes and Shinigamis

**Here comes chapter 4! And as promise, there is an emotional development between our two characters! :]**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own death note :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Notes and Shinigamis<strong>

**Light's POV**

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk", an unusual thing mutters.

"What is so funny Ryuk?", Light said to no one.

"Hyuk Hyuk, nothing, it's just that the look on your face yesterday was priceless, Hyuk Hyuk", the thing replied.

"Those two detectives just surprised me", Light replied.

"Yesterday you didn't say a thing to me all day even though I keep talking", the thing said.

"What do you expect? You're a shinigami for crying out loud, and no one else can see you. They'll think I'm insane if I talk to you", Light replied.

Ryuk, a Shinigami/Death God. He has a monstrous yet a bit human like appearance, has big red eyes, scary face and huge hidden black wings.

"Oh yeah, that lady detective is fast and quite smart to have been able to think that, Hyuk Hyuk", Ryuk said while chuckling.

"To be honest, it was out of my expectation that she was THAT smart", Light said irritated.

"Hyuk Hyuk, guess Light can be outsmarted by a girl sometimes", Ryuk said.

"Hmph", Light replied.

**General POV**

"Phew, finally done with the groceries. Good thing I'm not needed in the case yet, I can enjoy a day off-like day", I said as I went out the grocery store with a bunch of plastic bags in both of my arms.

I walked in to the nearest cake shop that I can find then bought a strawberry cheesecake. As I went back to walking home, I noticed something fell on a vacant lawn. I went to the lawn to check what it is.

"Hm? What's this?", I said as I picked up the item. "Death note?", added.

"Well, well, well, a girl picked up my death note", a voice said coming from behind me.

"Who are you?", I exclaimed as I turned around.

When I turned around, an almost human-like yet a bit scary thing appeared. "My name is Rei, I'm a shinigami and that my dear, is my death note", he said.

Rei also a shinigami, but he's more human-like than Ryuk, he has pale skin with ear piercings, slightly thick black lips, almost like an emo punk but doesn't look exactly like a human being.

"A death note, huh. If this is yours, then here you go", I said as I offered the death note to Rei.

"No, that is yours now", Rei replied. I blinked twice in confusion.

"How can this be mine? You just said that this is yours", I said.

"Whoever from the human world picks up a death note, the death note will be that human's property", Rei replied.

"Then, if this is already mine, what will be your purpose here? And what is this death note anyway?", I asked.

"I'm here to be of help to you when you need it", Rei answered. "If someone's name is written on the death note, that person shall die", Rei added.

My eyes widened in shock, _a notebook that can kill people?_ I thought.

"I will also be following you starting today", Rei said.

"Wait, am I the only one who can see you? Or everyone can?", I asked.

"Basically, only you. But whoever touches your death note can see me as well", Rei replied. I just nodded seemingly like I understand.

I started walking back to the hotel again, with Rei following me. I kept the death note inside of my plastic bags to keep it unseen. I went to the elevator immediately as I arrived in the hotel.

When me and Rei are already inside the elevator, L sent me a text message saying that I'll be needed in the case later afternoon.

_Phew, with that much time from now, I'll be able to know more about this death note._

As we arrived at our floor, I quickly went inside mine & Aki's hotel room. I just left the plastic bags in the kitchen then jumped on the sofa before opening the death note.

"You'll see the rules in the very first parts of the notebook", Rei said.

"Oh. I'll start reading the instructions", I replied as I start reading the instructions. "Eh? Needs a name and has to know what the person looks like?", I exclaimed with a troubled look.

"Yes, anything wrong, Karin?", Rei asked.

"It's the same as how Kira is said to kill", I answered.

"If it is how you say, then this Kira might really have a death note", Rei said.

"Ne, Rei, please tell me, are you on my side and will help me with anything?", I asked with a slight frown.

Rei ruffled my hair then answered with a smile, "Yes, of course. This notebook is really for you, after all"

I smiled then started reading the instructions of the Death Note again. "Rin-chan? Who were you talking to?", Aki asked as he went out of his room.

"Uhm..", I mumbled as I looked at Rei with the _Can I tell him? _Look.

"It's your choice, let him touch the note to see me, but it will only be temporary", Rei said. I nodded.

Aki has a confused expression on his face. I went to Aki then offered the Death Note. "Aki, please don't be surprised. But, please touch this notebook", I said.

"Okay then", Aki replied as he touched the death note. Aki's expression was surprised mixed with fear and confusion.

"R-rin-chan, who's that? He kinda looks like a human, but different!", Aki said shakily.

"Calm down, Aki. His name is Rei and he's a shinigami", I answered.

"SHINIGAMI?", Aki asked with his eyes wide. I nodded then showed him the death note.

"He was the owner of this Death Note. A notebook that can kill a person by just writing that person's name and knowing the face", I explained.

"The same as Kira?", Aki asked in a more calmed tone.

"Just as Rei told me earlier, it is possible that Kira also have a Death Note", I answered.

"I see, then with this, Kira's case is almost solved", Aki said.

"Not yet, me and L will have to investigate this notebook first", I replied.

"I'll help you with everything Karin, especially in finding that Kira", Rei said. "Arigato, Rei", I replied.

"I'll be going to L now! See ya later Aki!", I said as I left the room with Rei following me. I immediately went inside L's hotel room as I arrived. Everyone looked at me same with L but a little more surprised.

"You're a little early today Rin-chan", L said sitting on a computer chair.

"Ryuuzaki, I need to talk to you, come with me", I said as I pulled L to a room. I notice that Rei didn't move from his post, he's just looking at Light. "Rei?", I shouted from the room. As soon as Rei heard me, he followed to the room.

Everyone had a confused look including Light. Maybe thinking that who might that Rei be.

"Is anything wrong Rin-chan?", L asked in a confused look.

"Ryuuzaki, touch this notebook", I said as I gave the notebook to L. L just touched the notebook silently, so as expected, L can see Rei now.

"What is he?", L asked in his usual tone.

"He's a shinigami. His name is Rei", I said. "Rei, this is L, the greatest detective. I'm helping him solve the Kira case", I added.

"Nice to meet you", L said.

"Same here", Rei replied.

"And so, what is with this notebook? Death Note?", L asked while flipping the pages of the death note.

"A Death Note is a notebook that can kill people just by writing their name and knowing their face", Rei explained.

"Same as how Kira is said to kill?" L asked.

I nodded then said, "That's why I have come to a conclusion that Kira has a Death Note".

"It is 85% correct based on this evidence", L replied.

"Rei, you told me you'll help me find Kira, right? How will we know if someone has a death note besides me?", I asked.

"Use your eyes. If you can't see a person's lifespan, then that person has a Death Note", Rei answered.

"My eyes? Lifespan?", I asked in a confused tone.

"You may not be aware of it, but you have shinigami eyes Karin", Rei answered. "And in order for you to use your shinigami eyes, you have to concentrate in your eyes. But once you get used to it, you'll see people's name & lifespan just by looking at them", Rei explained.

"I see. Maybe I'll try on Ryuuzaki right now", I said as I looked at L.

"Okay, just concentrate your eyes on top of his head or his face", Rei said. I concentrated hard to see L's name, and finally, I'm starting to see something.

"L... Lawiet...?", I mumbled as I still look at L's head.

"You saw my name?", L asked.

I nodded, "I did it Rei, I could see the Ryuuzaki's name and lifespan", I said in a low but happy tone.

"But I must warn you, since you're not used to the eyes yet, and still needs to concentrate, you can only use your eyes when you really need it, okay?", Rei explained.

"Okay, I understand, thank you for worrying about me Rei", I said with a smile.

"The shinigami disappeared", L said.

"Huh? Rei is still here", I replied.

"The effects of touching the note seems to have last", Rei said.

"How can I make Ryuuzaki see you a little longer?", I asked.

"You have to give him a physical yet emotional touch", Rei answered.

"Like?", I asked.

"Kiss him on the lips", Rei answered bluntly.

My cheeks were bright red, "H-h-how in the hell can I do that?", I said nervously.

"Are you alright Rin-chan? Your cheeks are red", L said as he came near me.

"E-everything's alright", I answered.

"So, may I see the shinigami again?", L asked.

"Y-yes, but...", I answered as I lowered my head. "Do you really want to see Rei again?", I asked. L nodded. "Sorry about this then, but this is the only way you can see Rei longer", I said.

L had a confused look; I neared my face to L's then kissed him. L's eyes widened in surprise. Then after a few seconds, I broke the kiss then I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"W-wha-?", L asked as he blushed a bit.

"It's the only way for you to see me longer", Rei answered.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki", I said as I looked at him with a shy face.

"Nothing to worry", L replied.

"Hmm", Rei mumbled.

"What's wrong Rei?", I asked.

"You shouldn't tell anyone in here about the Death Note for now", Rei answered.

"Why is that shinigami?", L asked.

"We have to wait until Karin can fully use her shinigami eyes or else, Karin and you might get in danger", Rei answered.

"Understood", me and L replied. "We should get out now, who knows what the others will think", I said as I went out of the room with the death note in my bag.

"Yeah", L replied as he stood at his post for a while before leaving the room.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk", Ryuk chuckled. "Things will start to get interesting very soon, Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk", Ryuk added. Light just had that slight troubled look, not saying a word.

The whole team and Light proceed with their work, including me and L. Me, L and Sayuki are in the living room talking about our conclusions. "Kira is most likely using form of writing to kill", L said.

"If that is so, we have to know how he does it", Sayuki said.

"Once we find out how he does it, all we need by then, is Kira. The person who is Kira", I added.

Our work went on until the end of the day, each and every one us came to our own conclusion about how Kira kills. It was already evening; everyone went home, while I fell asleep on the couch with my usual sitting position while looking at some files.

"Ryuuzaki, it seems Rin has fallen asleep. Can you kindly please place this blanket over her? And let her sleep on the couch because Rin seems very tired", Watari said as he gave L the blanket.

"Okay", L replied as he went to the couch.

L sat beside me then tried to lay me in a more comfortable position to sleep, but instead of my head on the couch, it ended up in his lap.

L sighed, "If I move her any more than that, she'll wake up. I'll just let it be", L said as he put the blankets on top of me.

"No... Please... Don't...", I mumbled in my sleep.

L heard my mumbles, "Rin-chan, what's wrong?", L asked as he was looking at my face.

"Don't... Kill...", I mumbled again as few tears fell from my eyes.

"Karin is having a nightmare", Rei said. "You have to do something to calm her down", Rei added.L stroked my hair gently, after some time, I've calmed down then woke up in the middle of the night.

As I woke up, I was surprised to see L's face. "You're awake, are you okay now?", L asked.

"L? Wha?", I replied.

"You were having a nightmare, it might have been a very scary one based on your expression", L said. I didn't reply to L, instead I just kept quiet. "Everything's gonna be alright, I'm here for you", L said as he hugged me for a while then let go.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki", I mumbled as my head and body were facing L then fell asleep again while L still strokes my hair.

_You should just move in here already, so that I can always watch over you. _L thought as his other hand touched his lips. _Man, what am I thinking all of a sudden? Rin-chan is just a co-worker, a former Whammy. So, what in the hell am I thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, L with mixed emotions :3 Wonder what will happen next :D<strong>

**Review please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5:The Second Kira

**Updated Chapter 5 just after updated chap 4 :]**

**Phew, my brain was kinda down today, so this chap might not be too good, sorry ^^"**

**And I've corrected my Chapters that has problems :3**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN Death Note ^_~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Kira<strong>

"Phew, I'm tired from work", a blonde girl said as she lay down on her bed.

"If that is so, then you need to rest, Misa", a shinigami said.

"But Misa still have to write the criminals' name in the Death Note just as Light told Misa to do", Misa replied as she gets the Death Note then writes the names of the recent criminals.

Misa Amane, also known as Misa Misa, has waist-length blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a model and also has a Death Note in her possession. Her shinigami's name is Rem, her whole body is composed of bones, has thick purple lips, her left eye is covered by a bandage, has hidden white bat wings and has white tentacle-like hair.

"Misa, why do you do the things Light Yagami tells you to do?", Rem asked.

"Because Misa loves Light, it's that simple, Rem", Misa answered enthusiastically while still writing in the Death Note.

_You love him even though you know he's just using you and will never love you. _Rem thought.

The next day, "Aki, wake up. You're part of a new case, right? And this'll be your first day", I said while standing by Aki's door.

Aki sat up on his bed while rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Rin-chan, thank you for waking me up", Aki said sleepily. "I'll be taking a bath now", Aki added as he went to the bathroom.

"What about you Karin? Won't you go to that detective's place yet?", Rei asked.

"It's still early, I always go there by the afternoon", I answered. "Oh yeah, Rei, is there another way for L to see you without me kissing him?", I asked.

"You have to give him the death note. But just by giving him the death note doesn't mean you don't own it anymore, it's still yours as long as you still acknowledge yourself as the owner", Rei explained.

"You should have just told me that yesterday", I replied in a slightly annoyed tune while going to the kitchen then gets a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"I don't want the death note to be out of your possession that soon, of course", Rei replied with a slight smirk. I just gave him a straight face then starts eating my cake.

"I'll be going now, Rin-chan. Good luck to your case", Aki said as he walks to the door.

"Bye Aki! Good luck to your investigation", I replied. As soon as I replied, Aki already left.

After Aki left, I did some household chores before boredom stroked me. "I'm bored to death. Should I go to L's hotel room now?", I said while laying on my bed.

"Why won't you just go outside and find something to do?", Rei suggested.

"I guess. Alright, I've decided, I'm gonna take a walk!", I said as I stood up then changed my clothes. I changed my loose pink shirt to a checkered polo shirt, jeans and converse shoes. I went outside the hotel as soon as I finished changing my clothes.

"It's been a while since I've taken a relaxing walk", I said while walking on the sidewalk. "After all, I only go out t- ow", I said as I bumped on someone. "Sorry about that", I added.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry", the lady said as she bowed her head.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention, either", I said with a smile. "What's your name?", I added.

"My name is Hanami Kouji. And you are?", Hanami asked delightfully.

"Rin, Rin McGarden. Nice to meet you", I answered.

"Nice to meet you as well", Hanami said while smiling.

"What to eat at that cake shop?", I asked, pointing at the shop.

"Sure thing, I would love to", Hanami replied as we both went to the shop.

Hanami Kouji, has hip-length black hair with full bangs, pink eyes, has the same height and maybe same age as me, and looks cheerful and smart.

"Do you work, Hanami-san?", I asked while eating cake.

"Yes, I do. I help in criminal cases, even though I only manage the evidences", Hanami replied with a slight giggle.

"Even if you just manage the evidences, it's still good to be part of solving cases", I said happily.

"Yes, you're right. How about you Rin-san? Do you work?", Hanami asked.

I nodded then answered, "I'm a detective" I answered.

"A detective? Wait a minute, are you the popular detective, Rin McGarden?", Hanami asked again.

"Yeah, I guess, though I'm sure I'm not as popular as L", I replied laughing embarrassedly.

"It's such an honour eating cake and talking with you like this", Hanami exclaimed cheerfully.

"T-thanks. Anyway, Hanami-san, if I may ask, are you or are you not on Kira's side?" I asked.

"Karin, be careful. I have a feeling that one of you might get in danger if the word KIRA will be mentioned loudly", Rei said.

"Most definitely not! Ki-", Hanami answered being interrupted.

"Hanami-san, let's keep our voice down, okay?", I said with a slight smile.

"O-okay. Anyway, I'm against Kira, he's way of justice ain't right at all", Hanami answered in a low voice.

"Well, thank you for your answer. I can say that you are serious, Hanami-san, may I ask you a favour?", I asked.

"What is it?", Hanami replied.

"Can you please be my friend?", I said with a smile.

"Yes, of course", Hanami answered happily.

"Thank you very much", I said.

"No, I should be the one thanking you", Hanami replied.

"Kira is just an unreasonable murderer. I don't like him at all", a customer eating at the shop said loudly.

"You're against Kira, huh", Misa whispered from the corner of the store as she wrote the customer's name in the death note.

After less than a minute, the customer suffered from heart attack then died. Everyone from the shop panicked, including Hanami.

"It seems there's someone here with the shinigami eyes, you must not let that person see your face", Rei said.

"I understand", I replied as I looked around then found a child's mask that was most likely dropped because of the panic. I wore that mask immediately then pulled Hanami outside.

The both of us got out of the shop along with the crowd, so Misa didn't notice a person with a mask which is me. I dragged Hanami farther from the shop then stopped at a certain spot.

"The sudden heart attack shocked me. It has to be the work of Kira", Hanami said.

I just nodded without telling her of my conclusion. _It can't be Kira, since Kira only kills criminals and plus, the original Kira needs a name. This might be the said second Kira, the one that only needs a face. _I thought to myself while panting from running.

My phone rang a few moments after we stopped from getting away. "Moshi moshi?", I said as I answered the phone.

"Rin-chan, you're late. You are needed in the case", L said in his usual tone from the end of the line.

"Hai, sorry, I'll be right there", I replied as I hung up. "Sorry Hanami-san, I need to go now. See you again next time", I said.

"Okay, today was fun. Hope I'll see you soon", Hanami replied. "Oh yeah, here's my mobile number, send me a message if you want to meet again", Hanami added with a smile as she gave me a card.

I nodded cheerfully then ran off to the direction where Momo Hotel is. After 15 minutes of running, I made it to the hotel. As I arrived, I went inside the elevator then when I got on the 17th floor, I immediately opened L's hotel room's door.

"I'm so sorry for being late!", I said as I bowed my head.

"E—h? What's with this annoying girl barging in this room?", a guy with a blonde-bob cut hair said while eating a bar of chocolate.

"E-excuse me?", I said in an irritated tone.

"Ah, Rin-chan, you've arrived", L said in his usual emotionless tone and face. "Near, Mello, Matt, this is the other detective I've been talking about", L added as a teenage boy with white hair and another older teenage guy with red hair were behind him.

"What's her name L?", the boy with white hair asked while twirling his hair.

"She's Rin McGarden", L answered.

"Ah, so she's the former-Wammy that said to have almost matched L's skills", the guy with the chocolate said.

"Uhm, excuse me, but, who are they, Ryuuzaki?", I asked with a confused look.

"This is Mello, Near and Matt", L answered as he pointed each of them. "They are also from Wammy's", L added.

Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello, has bob-cut blonde hair, wears black vest, black gloves, black pants and boots, has an attitude and loves eating chocolate.

Nate River, also known as Near, has messy white hair, wears white sleeping attire with socks, very calm and composed, always has toys.

Mail Jeevas, also known as Matt, has slightly-messy brown hair, has goggles, wears red and black striped long sleeves with sleeveless vest, black gloves, pants and boots, and loves to play video games, a good hacker.

"Oh, ni—W-wait, Mello? As in the one who bullies me back at Wammy's?", I exclaimed while pointing at Mello.

"Now that you mentioned it, the name Rin does rings the bell", Mello replied. "Ah, I remembered, you're that kid who owns the chocolate balls I stole", Mello added.

I sighed before saying anything, "Yes, that's me. Anyways, Ryuuzaki, I have news about the case", I said in a serious tone.

"She sure changes her emotions fast", Matt said while playing his DS.

"What have you found out?", L said in his usual tone with his expressionless face.

"Umm, are the team and Light-kun here as well?", I asked.

"They're in a room. Why? Is it something that must not be revealed to them?", L replied.

"Well….", I let out.

"If I may, we would also want to hear your so called news", Near said while twirling his hair.

"The second Kira is starting to move. This person doesn't kill criminals, but kills people who are against Kira. Plus, it's true that the second Kira only needs a face to kill", I explained.

"Kills innocent people huh? This must be about what I read earlier. That there was a sudden heart attack incident at a cake shop", Matt said looking away from his game for a while then back to the game again.

"Yes, that's the one. Earlier today, the reason I was late is because I was at that shop. And it was kinda hard to get out without having my face being seen", I replied.

"Pfft, this will be easy, we'll just need a simple plan, catch the second Kira, and make him tell us who the Kira is", Mello stated in a carefree tone before biting his chocolate.

"Geez, you're so easy-going", I replied with a straight face.

"In any case, we have to construct our plan right now", L said. The four of us nodded.

After sometime, the five of us have stated our own ideas but still don't have a definite a plan so we just set it aside for tomorrow.

**Misa's POV**

"Rem~ What do you think Misa should wear when Misa visits Light's house tomorrow? Should Misa wear a cute and sexy one? Or an over-covered outfit?", Misa asked as she looks for an outfit inside her dresser.

"Whatever you decide on might be okay", Rem replied.

"Hmm, you're right Rem. My~ Misa's so excited to see Light today", Misa said. "But before that, Misa thinks she found other people who are against Kira that Misa have to kill", Misa said as she peeked at the television then grabs her death note to write the names she sees from the TV.


End file.
